


【All7】关于爱你的勇气.06

by feifeifeifei77



Category: R1SE（Band）
Genre: M/M, all7 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeifeifei77/pseuds/feifeifeifei77





	【All7】关于爱你的勇气.06

六  
当张颜齐想起自己的弟弟时，已经超过约定的时间一个小时了。  
“都怪你！这下季峰要怪我了！”张颜齐手忙脚乱地套上衣服，跑出教室。焉栩嘉随意整理了一下，也跟着过去了。  
张颜齐见到吴季峰时自家弟弟正茫然地坐在路牙石上等待，看到自己后眼睛顿时明亮起来，朝自己招手。张颜齐有些愧疚地把他拉起来:“是哥不好，一时忙忘记时间了。”  
吴季峰丝毫不在意地摇摇头:“没关系，哥哥的正事要紧。”说着，目光飘向张颜齐的身后，做出了一个疑惑的表情，“不知这位是……？”  
张颜齐顺着他的目光看到跟在自己身后的焉栩嘉:“你怎么来了？还有别的事情吗？”  
焉栩嘉笑了笑，凑到张颜齐的耳旁，低语:“我还没有给你清理呢，下面又黏又湿很难受吧？”  
张颜齐咬牙推开焉栩嘉的脑袋，努力维持着笑容:“没关系的，我过会儿就回去做这件事。你应该还有课，就先回去吧。”  
焉栩嘉若有所思地点点头，插着口袋要离开，转身前看了一眼吴季峰，吴季峰察觉到他的目光，冲他微微一笑，笑容阳光不失礼貌。  
待焉栩嘉离开，吴季峰走到张颜齐身旁，问到:“哥哥，这是谁啊？”  
“嗯……我的男朋友。”张颜齐实话实说。  
“哦。”吴季峰好像不是很意外地点点头，“哥哥第一次谈恋爱，可不要被骗了。现在渣男很多的，有些gay只是玩玩而已。”尤其像这种大少爷做派的家伙。  
“放心啦，别看焉栩嘉待人冷冷淡淡的，其实人挺好的。”张颜齐拍拍吴季峰的肩膀，让他安心。  
笨蛋哥哥，也太单纯了。吴季峰有些无奈，又有些不爽，一脸认真地问:“哥哥，你有了男朋友还会喜欢我吗？”  
“当然啦，喜欢你跟喜欢男朋友又不冲突。”张颜齐温温柔柔地摸了摸他的脑袋，“你在我心中是无可替代的弟弟。”  
可这样就够了吗？  
吴季峰对讨好张颜齐这件事轻车熟路，他露出一个笑容:“嗯，哥哥都这么说了，就够了。”  
还不够。如果我一辈子都不能拥吻你的话，这远远不够。

张颜齐带着吴季峰在外面转了几圈熟悉了环境，把他安置在离自己宿舍不远的酒店里，中间还带着他吃了午饭和晚饭，最后在酒店里坐了会儿，嘱咐着他该坐哪辆公交上学。  
“哥辛苦啦！”吴季峰懂事地把咖啡放在他面前，“我看你今天下午有点不太精神，喝点咖啡吧，我记得你以前很爱喝我泡的咖啡的。”  
的确，忙了一天，张颜齐累的有些迷迷糊糊，觉得自己要飘起来，下体还黏黏的，精液干涸在大腿上的感觉十分难受。他笑着夸季峰懂事，捧起了咖啡杯。

张颜齐推开宿舍门，姚琛正好在门口摆鞋子，刚要问他怎么这么晚，张颜齐就撑不住了，双腿一软一头栽进姚琛的怀里。姚琛抱着人儿愣了愣，小心翼翼地问:“今天干什么了，怎么这么累？”  
张颜齐口齿不清地发出呜嗯的声音，姚琛心里一紧，抬手触碰到热到烫手的额头。  
“怎么回事？什么时候着凉了吗？”姚琛横抱起张颜齐，一边抱怨他吃的太少好轻，一边把他抱到床上，转身去客厅找退烧药。翻了半天总算找到几粒，回去却在卧室门口撞见正扶着门往外走的张颜齐。  
“你疯了？回去快躺下。”  
“我……我想洗澡。”张颜齐抬起红红的脸看着姚琛，半阖着失去焦距的乌黑眼睛。  
“不行，感冒加剧了怎么办。”姚琛皱着眉把他往屋子里推，张颜齐耍赖般扑到姚琛身上，手臂环上他的脖子。  
“可我……我身上好难受，就要洗澡。”  
被滚烫的肌肤紧贴，听着怀里人软软的声音，姚琛的脸发烫起来，声音有些颤抖:“好吧，那我给你洗。”  
张颜齐闻言，眼睛突然恢复了一点生气，喘着粗气制止:“不要了…我自己洗就可以！你要是不放心，就…就在外面的客厅看着电视等着。”  
姚琛犹豫了下，同意了，看着张颜齐走进浴室，不一会儿浴室就传出了水声。  
“咚”“咣当”一阵杂物掉落到地上的声音惊到发呆的姚琛，他急忙推开浴室门，看到架子上的洗头液和洗浴液掉在地上，张颜齐好像没有发觉自己的存在，布满红紫爱痕的背朝着自己，犹犹豫豫地将中指伸向小穴，触碰到穴口时大腿根微微颤抖。他从青春期以来，随着身体成长，感官敏感了许多。他将手指伸入，翻出一点嫣红穴肉，浑浊白液缓缓流出。  
“嗯啊……”一丝低低的呻吟从张颜齐的口中溢出，姚琛像是被打了一棒，慌忙退了出来。他感觉有一团火在小腹熊熊燃烧，理智告诉他，那是他的兄弟，是他的发小，可是心里的情感却像洪水猛兽般破堤而出。  
姚琛等到裹着浴巾的张颜齐出来，强撑理智扶着身上水汽氤氲泛着红的人，让他躺到床上，又给他喂下退烧药。看着他的睡颜，姚琛忍不住伸出手，描绘着那人的唇形，喃喃出声：“齐齐……”  
姚琛突然打了个冷战，赶紧回到自己的床上。脑海里却情不自禁浮现出那个微微颤抖的背影，那人红色的耳垂，嶙峋的蝴蝶骨，挺翘饱满的臀，以及熟透蜜桃般的一小截穴肉……姚琛想象自己把阴茎顶操进去，张颜齐趴在他身上扭动腰肢甜腻呻吟……  
姚琛赶紧拍了拍自己的脸，拉回自己的情绪。自己这是在想什么？到底从什么时候开始，他对张颜齐的感情发生了变化？  
他在床上翻来覆去睡不着，于是拿出手机查了查，发现张颜齐极有可能是因为事后没有及时清理而发的低烧。  
笨蛋张颜齐，做了这种事情都不知道要及时清理。还有焉栩嘉，他肯定是懂这种常识的，为什么不照顾好张颜齐？如果，如果是我的话……  
姚琛攥紧拳头，却又无力地松开。  
自己只是他的发小，有什么立场那样照顾呢？

张颜齐的病三天就好了。每天早晨起床，桌边总是摆好要吃的药，他一猜就知道是出去锻炼的姚琛准备好的，但是不知道为什么，他总觉得这几天在宿舍里见到姚琛的时间变少了许多。焉栩嘉来看过几次，但来的最频繁的不是他，而是吴季峰。吴季峰给张颜齐买了很多水果甜点，后来怕他精神不好，白天实习打盹，早晨还跑来给他喝亲手磨的咖啡，哥俩好的样子让姚琛感叹两人比亲生兄弟还亲。  
在张颜齐的大四生活中，他白天最常去的是他的实习公司。这个小公司是s市三大豪门之一的任氏集团旗下的公司，任董事长的小儿子任豪是小公司的总裁，公司规模不大，它的工作人员只有十几个，大多是大学生或大学毕业生。公司主要是给从美国留学回来的任豪用来锻炼能力和手段的，虽是这么说，任豪却是很想好好做公司的，对员工们也很好。张颜齐作为实习助理，正处于实习期的第一个月，这也是他的病刚有好转就跑来工作的原因。  
午休时间，吴季峰又跑来给张颜齐送午饭和咖啡，还一起坐在桌子前吃。他的办公室在任豪办公室的旁边，任豪一出门就透过玻璃墙看到了兄弟俩。  
“颜齐还有专人送餐呢。”任豪打趣道。  
张颜齐有些不好意思，毕竟他刚来半个月，跟他也不是特别熟，吴季峰给他送饭搞得他的咖位比任豪还大，只好硬着头皮温温和和地回答:“任总说笑了，我的弟弟最近国庆放假，家里没人，是跑来投奔我的。”  
任豪毫不见外地走进办公室，站到张颜齐旁边，张颜齐连忙站了起来。  
“不用不用，下班了就不要这么拘谨了。”任豪笑着按着张颜齐的肩膀让他坐下，削瘦的肩膀有些咯手，他稍微皱皱眉，脸上却笑意不减，“以后私下叫我豪哥就可以了。嗯？还有咖啡？手工磨的吗？”  
张颜齐刚要开口说“您要是不介意可以尝尝”，就被吴季峰抢了话头:“对呀，我亲手为我哥磨的，他可爱喝了，我很高兴，所以只有他才可以享受这个待遇呢。”  
任豪好像没有察觉到话中明显的抵触意味，点了点头:“那你们关系可真好。其实我也很想跟员工搞好关系，毕竟我回国以来也没什么说得上话的朋友。”  
张颜齐一听，有些懊恼。任豪的朋友都在外国，在国内朋友不多，那作为理应跟他交流最多的助理居然没有察觉到这一点。他笑了笑，迎上任豪的目光:“豪哥想亲近员工的想法是很好的。我可以帮忙组织一些聚会，不知任总觉得如何？”  
任豪满意地点点头:“颜齐这个想法不错，我看你平日人缘不错，就交给你了。”  
张颜齐平白无故又多了一份工作，也不恼，反而十分高兴:“好的！包在我身上啦！”这种能帮自己“巴结”老板获取信任的工作，当然是好事啊！一定要好好干！张颜齐暗暗想着，嘴角挂着礼貌又真心的笑容。  
吴季峰站在一旁看着俩人交谈，可爱的脸上却面无表情，眼神沉沉的，有看不清的情绪在里面翻涌。


End file.
